This invention relates to tea products and more specifically to tea concentrates having about 0.2% tea solids to about 40% tea solids which may, in turn, be diluted to prepare ready to drink (RTD) tea beverages.
In the past it was necessary to thoroughly sanitize tea preparative equipment, and to significantly limit storage periods, to minimize bacterial outgrowth in the tea medium. Several types of bacteria as well as yeast and mold have a competitive advantage in certain tea containing beverages.
Tea solids themselves are potent anti-bacterial agents, nevertheless certain organisms can grow in tea held at low tea solids concentrations and low temperatures. This has been especially evident in the food service industry where a lack of hygienic procedures in Ready-to-Drink tea urns has produced very high counts of various bacteria including coliform. The iced tea segment of the food service industry is a relatively large market and employs traditional urn equipment such as that used for preparing coffee. The tea is brewed in the urn and kept at ambient temperatures in large quantities until it is dispensed. The urns themselves and the (tea dispensing) valves must be sanitized on a regular basis to avoid the outgrowth of bacteria. If there is a failure of sanitation especially in obstructed areas such as dispensing valves, large amounts of bacteria can subsequently be found in dispensed beverages. Extremely high temperatures can of course kill bacteria but these high temperatures deleteriously affect the tea flavor profile.
It is thus seen to be desirable to eliminate microbial presence and outgrowth in tea products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method for brewing, storing and dispensing tea in a manner which minimizes the possibility of microbial contamination.
Yet another object is to minimize or completely eliminate any microbial contamination in tea beverages. While maintaining the delicate flavor balance of the tea beverage.